cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Radella
Radella, aka The Pixie — First appears (unnamed) in Touch the Dark Introduction Radella is a Pixie, of the Dark Fey. She is the Captain of the Night Guard.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In * Touch the Dark; First appears (unnamed) * Claimed by Shadow: First named About Species * Pixies * Dark Fey Powers & Abilities * A warrior of skill. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Weaknesses * Iron sickness Occupation * Per John Pritkin: she is a well-known operative of the Dark Fey.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 * Captain of the Night Guard''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Character / Personality * Physical Description * Tiny green and lavender wings * Lavender eyes * About eight inches high and mad as a hornet * Flaming red hair * Perfect Barbie-doll face and a pair of pissed-off lavender eyes ''Touch the Dark, ch. 6 In Faerie: * Two feet long, with a mass of fiery red hair and a huge span of bright green wings''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Love Interests * Allies & Friends * Francoise * Cassandra Palmer * Witches * Dark Fey King Enemies * Light Fey Other Details * She wants a child above all, but is barren—long searched for some fertility power. ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Biography Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Francoise * Kit Marlowe * Cassandra Palmer * Mac * Tomas * John Pritkin * Kit Marlowe * Billy Joe * Pritkin's Golem * Dark Fey King * Oak Men * Runes of Langgarn * Jimmy the Rat * Dante's Casino Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 1. Touch the Dark Cassie goes to the basement in Dante's Casino to talk to Jimmy the Rat. She finds a cranky pixie in a tiny birdcage next to Jimmy's cage, demanding to be let out and speaking to her as though she knows and was expecting her sooner. Cassie gets stuck in a Tar-baby Spell trying to get the keys from Jimmy's pocket. Danny the Shrunken Head suddenly animates. The Pixie cuts it in half, then promises to get it's body back for the password to release Cassie. That' when it's revealed that the head is only plastic. Jimmy wakes and tells her the password is "banjo". Jimmy runs off as soon as he's out... then the Pixie gets Cassie's help to break the spell that frees the witches. Cassie finds that one of the witches is Francoise.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 John Pritkin thinks that Cassie knows her though she denies it.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 2. Claimed by Shadow Radella captures Cassie, Kit Marlowe and Tomas—her guard kills Mac. John Pritkin. Billy Joe and Pritkin's Golem are also captured. In the Dark Fey prison, Kit and John make a deal to free them in exchange for casting Jera, the fertility stone of the Runes of Langgarn—Radella longs to have a child.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 She corralled all those who were going through the portal back to the mortal plane—Cassie, Tomas, John Pritkin, Kit Marlowe, Billy Joe—Mac and the Golem were missing. JP demands to know where Mac is... Radella told him "The forest demanded a sacrifice before it would let us through. It went for the girl, but the mage offered himself instead.” Billy's worried about whether he'll have a body. Radella slaps him with the flat of her sword into the portal saying: "Get in the portal, remnant, we don't need your kind here.” Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn Quotes : "Oh, no. You aren't my Cassandra, are you?" — Radella''Touch the Dark, ch. 6 : "I'll free the witches," she said, "but I need you to open a door for me." — RadellaTouch the Dark, ch. 6 : "We are not spies," Marlowe said loudly, apparently to thin air. ... "You are in our land without permission," came the answer; "therefore, you are whatever we say you are.” — ''Kit Marlowe and Radella, in the old forest in Faerie Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 : "I'm the Pythia," I said, deciding that a title might be better than my name. As far as I knew, it couldn't be used in enchantments. "We met before, at Dante's, if you-” ... "I'll be rewarded highly for this," she said, ignoring my attempt to trade on our brief acquaintance. "Seize them." — Cassie and Radella, in the old forest in Faerie Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 See Also * Faerie * Dark Fey * Runes of Langgarn * Pixies Book References Category:Characters Category:Fey Category:Dark Fey